epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly/Rap Meanings
'John Lennon:' Help! You're making my ears bleed. You need a muzzle. ("Help!" was a song and a movie by the Beatles, which is the band John Lennon was in. Here, he's saying that Bill talks too much and with too loudly. To "make one's ears bleed" is to be loud and/or obnoxious enough to be offensive to that person. Lennon is so annoyed by his opponent that he'd prefer to have him silenced with a muzzle, as would be used on a loud dog, or one with a history of attacking unprovoked. He is saying O'Reilly is violent.) Why are you pissed off all the time? Didn't your mom give you a cuddle? (In the early days of "The O'Reilly Factor", O'Reilly gained notoriety for yelling at guests whose views he did not agree with. Lennon is saying that this is probably because O'Reilly and his mother were not very close. Lennon, a product of the 1960's, was a pacifist who believed that "love conquers all".) You're the type of guy who could die of a heart attack just in the shower! (As angry as O'Reilly can seem at times, that sort of anger can induce negative stress and cause the heart to beat erratically, increasing the risk for heart attack. A shower is meant to be something that you should be able to relax in, but Lennon is saying that even in the shower O'Reily would still be stressed and angry enough to induce a heart attack.) You need to chill out for a minute and smoke weed for an hour! (Lennon was known for using drugs and tells O'Reilly he should take some in order to calm down. Marijuana reportedly has a calming effect when smoked. Bill O'Reilly has often spoken out against the legalization of marijuana.) Every time I watch your show, all you do is scream at me. (In early episodes of "The O'Reilly Factor", most of the time was spent with O'Reilly screaming at his guests, implying that he brought guests on just to yell at them. He implies that O'Reilly screams so much, even the audience can feel it.) And your face looks like a shit I took, high on LSD! (Lennon is saying that O'Reilly's face is so ugly that it looks like the waste Lennon would put out after getting high on acid. LSD causes the user to hallucinate, making even shit appear distorted.) I'm John Lennon. I'm a legend. I can see through all your tricks. (John Lennon is considered a legend in the history of music. He says he isn't fooled by O'Reilly's tactics against him.) I wonder how much George Bush paid you to suck his dick! (Lennon means that O'Reilly sucked dick in a figurative sense. To suck someone's dick can mean to behave submissively for them. O'Reilly and FOX News, where he worked, supported George Bush for their own financial gain.) 'Bill O'Reilly:' You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. (Long hair references John Lennon's hippy persona. "Yellow Submarine" was another song and an animated movie by the Beatles.) Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. (Referring to his previous line, O'Reilly is going to "sink" their submarine. O'Reilly often makes references to "the right-wing political machine", referring to the Republican Party as it was when he started his "Factor" programs. O'Reilly himself is center-right.) Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me Mr. Bill O'Reilly! ("Stop the Presses" is a phrase stemming from the printed news media industry as an exclamation signifying the discovery of the need to change the content of an issue just before or during its printing. Bill O'Reilly wants John Lennon to address him as Mr. Bill O'Reilly, to show that he has higher authority.) When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly! (A limey is someone who is British like Lennon, and O'Reilly is probably recommended to squash them, due to his nature.) You're weak. Between you and me, there's no comparison. (Just an insult that Bill supposes he is stronger than him and they can't be compared.) I'll beat you so bad you'll eat jelly like George Harrison. This is referencing the rumor that George Harrison liked Jelly Babies (Jelly Beans in the states) which resulted in fans throwing them at the stage. On top of that, Jelly is what those in England calls Jello... Which is served in hospitals to those who cant eat solid food. In other words, He will beat him so bad he wont be able to eat solid food. You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent than Ringo, (While Paul McCartney and John Lennon are the two most prominent members of the group, McCartney is arguably more musically talented than Lennon. Of the four, Ringo was said to be a bad musician. Here, O'Reilly references the other members of the Beatles, as well as the reason that split them up.) And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick than Yoko Ono's! (Yoko Ono was a Japanese friend of Lennon's (and later became his wife) who ultimately broke up the band. Bill is saying it is likely that she has male sexual organs. He also talks about Lennon's last line, which told him to suck Bush's dick, while he insults Lennon back by saying his wife had a dick too.) 'John Lennon:' Well, you can't buy me love, but I'll kick your ass for free. ("Can't Buy Me Love" is a Beatles song. Lennon's statement means that he won't sell out to O'Reilly, and instead kick his ass with no charge.) I'll take Maxwell's silver hammer and give you a lobotomy. ("Maxwell's Silver Hammer" is yet another Beatles song, and a lobotomy is an outdated surgical procedure for the brain given to patients who were mentally ill, usually with schizophrenia. Lennon is saying that O'Reilly is mentally insane, so he will take Maxwell's Silver Hammer to fix his brain.) I'm tired of how you scheme to stir the people up. (Bill O'Reilly is sometimes accused of reporting wrongful thoughts rather than news. His opinions being as they are, those who watch or listen are moved to action. Lennon is weary of O'Reilly's tirades, further inferring that his fanbase is violently crazy.) Why don't you just take a vacation and shut the fuck up?! (A lot of people want O'Reilly to shut up. He suggests a vacation could get him away and calm him down.) 'Bill O'Reilly:' Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. (Don Cheadle is literally very black, even for a normal African American person, and Bill is taking this to mean that he has a blacker, as in more evil, heart than Don's skin color.) Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle! (His occupation makes him rich enough to spend $10,000 on shoes just to crush a bug, that bug being a beetle. A pun on Lennon's band, the Beatles.) Don't tell me to shut the fuck up; that's how I survive! (Responding to Lennon's closing line, Bill says that if he didn't shout at people, then no one would watch his show. He'd have zero income should such a thing happen, so he wouldn't be able to survive in the world.) Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! (During his stint on the newsmagazine show "Inside Edition", Bill was frustrated to no end with a teleprompter malfunctioning as he was reading one show's sendoff story. This enraged him, resulting in an explosive exchange with the production staff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_HyZ5aW76c, from whence the above quote can be heard. Sting was the performer he was attempting to introduce.) External Links Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD